kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenog
Height: 105 meters Length: 160 meters Weight: 56,000 tons (8,000 per Wire) Gender: N/A Combat Style: Ranged Primary Attacks: Optic Energy Cannon Secondary Attack: Wire Whip Primary Weapon: Eye Secondary Weapons: Metal Wires, Metal Claw, Buzzsaw, Needles Energy Style: Fury Overview: Crash landed to earth, this octopus-like kaiju is armed with metal wirings jetting out beneath the kaiju. These wirings contain weaponry for melee combat, however used for self-defense. It's main weapon is it's Optic Energy Cannon it shoots from it's internal eye, a devastating attack that leaves it extremely vulnerable. It is very hostile and will attack any who comes near it. Origin: It is unknown how or why Zenog was in suspended animation, ignoring and defying all forms of gravity, sleeping as the whole universe moves around the stationary kaiju. be it a million to one stroke of luck, or an unfortunate cruel fate to humanity, but eventually the Earth collided with it, taking it as the plant orbits. Scientists scramble to figure out what this giant sphere was, to which after they discovered that not only was the glass actually goo, it was actually some sort of temporal matter that connected this dimension to another. Upon this revelation, the eye woke up upon finding out that beings have been passing across without it's permission. Enraged, the eye being sprout out metal wires and begun to run amok across the lands, destroying cities and fighting kaiju that gets in it's way. Zenog, the Living Gate, has awoken, and it's angry. Energy System: This kaiju is powered by it's sheer will to deny any who wants to cross into the dimension it's guarding within it's gooey body. The closer the kaiju is, the more angry it get. The more angry it get, the more energy it gains when fighting. Alternatively... Ranged Combat: The name of Zenog's game. It's primary attack is the optic Energy Cannon. It closes it's inner eye as all metal wires hide into it's goo, leaving it only as a sphere, charging it's fury meter. Once fully charged, it releases a devastating massive line of energy by opening it's mouth, exposing it's inner eye. Unleashing it before it's fully charged will send out a less devastating blow. While charging it's speed is reduced, upon firing it completely freezes where it's at, even if it's jumping. Be wary, using the cannon will use up all of it's fury. Grappling: Other than using it's metal tentacles to grapple a kaiju into it's gooey sphere, Zenog can also grapple it and toss a kaiju from afar, abeit if it's strong enough to. It can also use it's Metal Claw to either bring a Kaiju to it or bring it to the kaiju, again depending on the weight. Melee Combat: Zenog has a variety of weapons at it's disposal should it come close to his opponent. Using metal wires that protrude from it's dimensional jelly, It can stab the kaiju with it's four-pronged needles, as well as slice them with a large buzzsaw, or can simply whip it's metal tentacles at them. Weaknesses: Zenog is a glass cannon, it cannot take much heat close combat, as well as it being exposed to attack charging and firing it's main attack. Thinking that kaijus seek to pass into it's dimension it guards, Zenog's goo is locked out from any forced entry. Because of this, Zenog can be physically hurt should a punch be thrown into it's glass body. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien